Juramento de Honor
by Antares Poison
Summary: Re-Posteo. Precuela de Promesa en el Silencio. ¿Que es el honor? ¿Es formalidad diplomática acaso? ¿Lujo de de la aristocracia hipócrita? ¿O es un poder para doblegar lo que tú quieras o... a quien quieras?rnrnTodo eso se aprendió aquí...en una noche.
1. Una derrota inolvidable

No se por que razón lo borraron pero aunque lo borren millones de veces lo publicare de nuevo.

Por que el aliado de la envidia siempre es la conformidad.

**Cap 1 Una derrota inolvidable.**

La noche que llegaron los bladebrekeres al palacio de Robert, y este les mostró su historia familiar, Jonhy reto a Kai a una batalla con el propósito de no ser vencido por un "novato extraño" y demostrarlo, al menos a los presentes, pero sus propósitos iban mas allá de lo que se parecía.

Después de derrotar a Kai y estar dispuesto a irse del castillo de su amigo Robert, decidió que era mejor quedarse... para arreglar un asunto que no podía dejarse pendiente. Además Robert accedió a que podían quedarse una noche, no solo le había demostrado a Kai que era un gran beyluchador, que en opinión de los majestics se sobrepaso al perseguirlo tanto, si no que era muy fuerte.

Kai salió de donde estaban instalados en el castillo de Robert y se dirigió sin rumbo hacia el corredor donde se encontraban las demas habitaciones del palacio caminaba con pasos firmes y con una mirada de sumo enojo y furia en sus ojos marrones-rojizos.

¿Cómo pude perder! Nunca antes me habían vencido así, aunque la batalla fue pareja, estaba seguro de que ganaría...debo reconocer que Johny es demasiado fuerte para Dranzer...!Diablos! No me puedo quedar así! Tengo que encontrar una manera de vencerlo!

Kai caminaba sin fijarse sumido en sus pensamientos- cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba dentro de una habitación y se cerro la puerta y todo estaba oscuro.

Kai se puso un poco nervioso pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y se cruzo de brazos en una pose muy indiferente y relajada ala vez(ya saben esa típica pose de. hmmn no me importa nada)

¿Vas a encender la luz o te da miedo verme? Aunque no lo creo ya que tu me trajiste hasta aquí...¿verdad?...


	2. Algo más que un trofeo

Cap 2 Algo mas que un trofeo 

Kai sonríe sarcásticamente y con los ojos cerrados espera una respuesta...se encuentra a oscuras en una inmensa habitación hablando con una sombra que lo atrajo hasta ahí...

¿Vas a encender la luz o te da miedo verme? Aunque no lo creo ya que tu me trajiste hasta aquí...Johny.

Encendiendo el interruptor que se encontraba junto a la puerta -Hnmmm ya la iba a encender no te preocupes...

Abriendo los ojos, pero sin dejar esa pose-Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres Johny? Sabia que tu mirada ami no era solo con el plan de humillarme¿qué te propones?

Que bueno que te percataste, me ahorraste trabajo acercándose hacia donde esta Kai Pero,...creo que ya sabes lo que quiero no? pone una mano en la mejilla de Kai

Bastante desconcertado, había dejado de cruzar sus brazos y los dejo en una posición mas relajada y se estremeció mas al contacto de la mano de Jonhy sobre su mejilla -ehh?

Acariciando la mejilla de Kai -eres un gran beyluchador y muy fuerte, por eso me atraes. nadie estuvo a punto de vencerme como tu lo hiciste, me hiciste vacilar por un momento, pero finalmente te vencí, ahora quiero mi premio... bajando su mano hacia el pecho de Kai

Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos , como si repasara mentalmente lo que Johny acababa de decirle mientras este bajaba con su mano hacia el interior del pantalón de Kai

BASTA!-quita la mano de Johny con un manotazo

¿Qué te pasa¿me vas a negar que te gusta?...sonriendo levemente bien...podemos hacerlo a tu modo si quieres

Me voy de aquí! - se dirige a la puerta

Johny se le adelanta y se interpone en su paso bloqueando la puerta , y cierra esta con seguro...y baja un poco las luces para estar en penumbras...dándole a la habitación un ambiente muy acogedor...

Tu no vas a ningún lado...te dije que iba a tomar mi premio y eso haré! Te guste... o no...

Grrrr. Déjame ir Johny! enojado y con intenciones de abrir la puerta por la fuerza

Ya te dije que tu no vas a ningún lado! toma a Kai por los hombros y lo sacude fuertemente No entiendes que te derrote y soy el mejor ahora? y te lo voy a demostrar... no solo en el beyblade si no también en otras cosas...acerca su rostro al de Kai

Kai estaba rojo y muy nervioso... estaba temblando , y tembló mas al notar como Johny había dejado de sacudirlo y acercaba mas sus labios a los suyos y movia el cuerpo de Kai hacia el...Kai no se movía solo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a lo que Johny estaba dispuesto a hacer , se encontraba a escasos milímetros de sus labios y podía sentir su cálido aliento en su cara...pero un destello en su mente que se reflejo en su mirada lo hizo reaccionar...

SUÉLTAME! Kai se safa violentamente de Johny déjame ir AHORA Johny..tu no eres el mejor beyluchador no tienes nada que mostrarme me venciste esta vez, pero en enfrentamiento de mañana yo seré quien resulte ganador... mira Johny con enojo hmp!...

si claro, tu y tu nefasto equipo,nos retaron para humillarse mas o que? lo único que podrían ganar seria un combate contra unos niños pequeños, solo son un montón de aficionados, pero tu no eres como ellos, por eso te rete para probarte y veo que eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente, te venci hoy y mañana haré lo mismo no sera difícil aunque ...me divierte que te resistas..dirige una mano al rostro de Kai

Aparta la mano de Johny con un golpe dije que no! no me ganaras eso te lo aseguro, te venceré igual de rápido como me venciste hoy...así que no cantes victoria todavía.

eso esta por verse mañana, pero por ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

Déjame ir Johhny!

¿por qué te haces del rogar? Me estoy empezando a aburrirme de tu patética resistencia, sabes que te gane, deja de probar mi paciencia!...o es acaso, que estas interesado en otra persona?

Kai, sin poder evitarlo se sonroja un poco (pero sin perder su clásica mirada de indiferencia) al recordar a su compañero de equipo de cabellera larga y oscura , de brillantes y felinos ojos dorados ...Rei..


	3. Secreto a voces

Cap 3 Secreto a voces 

Kai se pone un poco triste al recordar que aun no le ha dicho a Rei claramente lo que siente por el. Se mostraba con el diferente que con el resto de los Bladebreakers no era tan frio y tan distante...en un principio.

Rei también parecía corresponderle, pero quería estar seguro.

Había muchos momentos oportunos para mostrárselo pero una u otra cosa siempre se interponía ,sobre todo su orgullo se lo impedia y por si fuera poco, después del enfrentamiento de Rei con Mariah, no sabia si este sentía algo todavía algo por ella y el estaba muy celoso... y triste... decidió que era mejor no decirle nada y apartarse de su camino..pero no podía olvidarse de el y eso le dolía aun mas.

Johny solo miraba a Kai a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de estos sus mas profundos sentimientos y deseos que no mostraba nunca.

Por lo que veo aun no le has dicho nada a ese tal Rei...Verdad?

¿Qué¿Cómo sabes? molesto y sonrojado

me pude percatar por tu mirada, y el como lo miras a veces...te he estado observando detalladamente Kai ...

a ti no te incumbe! Y ya déjame en paz...dirigiéndose a la puerta

Johny pierde la paciencia y sujeta a Kai por la espalda haciendo que este caiga al suelo, se coloca encima de el sujetándole sus extremidades logrando asi que no pudiera defenderse.

Que haces? SUÉLTAME! tratando de safar sus brazos pero Johny los aprisionaba con fuerza en la alfombra de la habitación

y también por lo que puedo ver...el parece no corresponderte o me equivoco? sonriendo sarcásticamente

Kai deja de forcejear y sus ojos revelaban en ese instante lo que sentía al escuchar las palabras de Johny que eran totalmente ciertas, pero aun no perdía ese semblante de fuerza al no querer demostrar sus sentimientos y se sentía humillado al saber que era Johny el que se percatara de ellos... y no Rei.

El no te complacerá pero yo si, dime que es lo que deseas?

Kai se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras pero no decía nada.

vamos, se que realmente lo quieres deja de desistir, ya te lo dije no solo soy bueno en el beyblade si no también en otras cosas.

Kai sigue sin decir nada

escucha! El no te hará caso, se que no le has dicho nada por eso estas tan vacilante no dudes ya ...o tendré que obligarte.

Kai se incorpora levemente sin dejar de ver fijamente a Johny, este había dejado de poner fuerza en sus muñecas y lo solto cuando se incorporaba y se hizo a un lado a esperar una respuesta.

Kai no decía nada pero miraba fijamente a Johny era una mirada algo extraña , era indiferente y ala vez muy profunda.

y bien que dices?

Kai sigue mirándolo fijamente y enseguida frunce el ceño, y s levanta, Johny se queda asombrado y sigue esperando una respuesta, cuando Kai se aleja un poco de el dándole la espalda se la da.

hmmm eso ya es decisión mía... camina con direccion ala puerta

BIEN! SERA POR LA FUERZA ENTONCES!corre hacia donde esta Kai lo sujeta por detrás y hace que este caiga al piso nuevamente

SUÉLTAME! tratando de liberarse de Johny déjame en paz!

luchando contra Kai NO! TE DERROTE AHORA ME PERTENECES! TE GUSTE O NO!

Claro que no!

si y mañana volverá ser igual y esta vez en definitiva!


	4. A la merced de un guerrero y un sentimie...

Cap 4 A la merced de un guerrero y un sentimiento inexplorado 

Mientras Johny y Kai forcejean entre si.

En otra parte del castillo de Robert los Bladebreakers hablan sobre el encuentro de mañana.

oh! Jefe que vamos a hacer? Mañana es el encuentro y pude obtener una revancha con Robert,pero estoy nervioso! (Consiguió lo que quería no?)

tranquilízate Tayson ..l´ ya pensaremos en algo, ahora estoy con Dizzi tratando de encontrar la manera en que nos organizaremos mañana en las rondas.

vieron como Johny venció a Kai? Johny si que parece invencible y mas con su bestia bit, realmente no puedo creer que Kai haya perdido...

si esa salamandra dejo al dranzer de Kai fuera de combate! XD

Kai se veía muy molesto por haber perdido...por cierto... ¿dónde esta Kai?

Voltearon a verse entre si para saber si alguno contestaba, y miraron a Rei que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

Rei estaba recargado contra un muro con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada al piso, un poco separado de sus compañeros pero oía todo lo que habían estado discutiendo.

oye Rei!

levantando la mirada uhh? Que pasa Tayson?

tienes idea de donde esta Kai?

volviendo a su postura anterior pero esta vez cerrando los ojos uú hmmm no, no se donde pueda estar, pero por que se sorprenden? Ya saben que el se va por su lado.

ARRGGG! Ese Kai no entiende que somos un equipo? Realmente me desespera llevando ambas manos a su cabeza .

tratando de calmarlo ya tranquilízate Tayson tal vez quería estar solo después de haber perdido con Johny!

si ya saben que le gusta meditar tal vez encuentre una solución para mañana.

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban Rei pensaba para sus adentros tratando de encontrar una respuesta...

Yo también estoy preocupado chicos, desde hace tiempo..Kai se ha mostrado algo distante, mas de lo acostumbrado, le he querido preguntar varias veces si le sucede algo...pero siempre algo se interpone entre nosotros, y además es menos accesible que antes Los ojos de Rei estaban un poco vidriosos al pensar esto me preocupa, me preocupa mucho, ojala pudiera hacer algo para... ayudarlo...

sacándolo de sus pensamientos Oye Rei!

uh? O.o

Vamos a Buscar a Kai, ya tiene rato desaparecido tal vez este perdido.

Max- quien no lo estaría este castillo es enorme! .

tal vez este en la cocina y podremos pasara comer algo por ahí

Todos u-úUu

eh... no creo que Kai este en la cocina...

bueno no estamos seguros asi que vayamos a ver-

Kenny.- Max? O.o?

es que... yo también tengo hambre

Kenny .- ..l'

pues en marcha! El ultimo en llegar me dará su postre! O (se va corriendo)

siempre te lo damos! nñ

Los bladebreakers se separaron para buscar a su compañero, que mientras tanto estaba en la lujosa habitación de huéspedes que estaba reservada exclusivamente para Johny, y seguían peleado obligando a uno a ceder al otro...

ya cede Kai, sabes que realmente así lo quieres!

Jamas! tratando de safarse de Johny

Muy bien tu lo pediste!

Johny avienta violentamente a Kai contra un armario haciendo que Kai se golpee fuertemente la cabeza y cayera vencido e inconsciente.

Johny se aseguro de no haber lastimado a Kai, se limpio el sudor de su frente producido por la pelea con su muñeca y aun respiraba agitado.

Con algo de esfuerzo Johny puso a Kai sobre su cama la cual era grande y con una cabecera cubierta por madera muy fina y el colchón era muy suave, sábanas satinadas y almohadas de plumas, ya lado de la cabecera había unas inmensas cortinas color carmín que colgaban desde el techo...Por fin lo había logrado

Johny se sentó a un lado de Kai que estaba aun inconsciente debido al golpe...se veía tan inofensivo y hermoso sin esas facciones que traía cuando estaba despierto ¿cómo era posible que el estuviera ahora en su cama acostado a su lado? Realmente no podía creerlo Johny se sonrojo al pensar en lo que haría con el...el objeto de sus mas profundos deseos..que ahora haría realidad.

Acaricio con una mano el rostro de Kai recorriendo suavemente cada milímetro de el como si quisiera grabar su suave textura en un su memoria.

Recorrió con un dedo el contorno de sus labios que estaban un poco entreabiertos y sentía como respiraba por ellos lentamente.

Tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Kai y lo dirigió sus labios a los suyos, lo estaba besando, los labios de Kai. estaban cálidos, Johny deseaba sentir todo ese calor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo...lo beso profundamente... no quería separarse de esos cálidos labios.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia su cuello para quitarle su bufanda, y después recorrerlo con sus besos.

Con facilidad le quita su camisa , empieza a tocar su pecho con ambas manos y recuesta su cara sobre el cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos se paseaban por el resto de su cuerpo...desnudándolo a su interés.

Kai gimió un poco tratando de abrir los ojos, le dolía mucho la cabeza.. pero sentía perfectamente el recorrido de los labios y las manos de Johny por su cuerpo.

Cuando Kai reacciono totalmente, sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mano de Johny acercándose a su entrepierna...


	5. La decisión de Kai

**Cap 5 La decisión de Kai.**

En un impulso Kai trato de quitarse a Johny de encima y hacer que cayera de lado, aprovechando para poder incorporarse totalmente, pero Johny fue mas rapido y logro colocarse de nuevo encima de el y sujetándole ambos brazos sin oportunidad de que se defendiera.

Utilizo la bufanda que le había quitado antes para amarrar las muñecas de Kai en la cabecera de la cama.

Kai hizo lo imposible por tratar de safarse pero no consiguió nada, miro con odio a Johny pero este sonreía complacidamente.

no me odies... te falta mucho para poder vencerme...pero esto te aseguro que lo disfrutaras...

Aprovecho para ponerse de pie y desvetirse completamente.

Kai . estaba impotente al no poder hacer nada me las pagaras! Johny.

por que eres asi conmigo?..te gane eres mío, me perteneces entiéndelo!...pero solo será por esta noche y mañana cuando te vuelva a ganar...volverás a ser mío.

Johny continuo con lo que había dejado atrás, siguió besando y acariciando a Kai, recorriendo lentamente como si quisiera conservar su recuerdo en el alma y en el cuerpo.

Kai, por su lado no podía hacer nada mas, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento rendirse ante la tal humillación que sentía al estar a la merced de quien lo había vencido, se sentía verdaderamente inferior... cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes al sentir las manos de Johny acariciando y disfrutando sus partes mas ocultadas hasta ahora...gesto que estimulo a Johny.

se que no gritaras...aunque lo deseas...lo estas disfrutando verdad? ...por eso no te amordace...no te gustaría que alguien...como por ejemplo ..Rei... viera lo bien que la estamos pasando sonriendo sarcásticamente además no puedo dejar de besarte..

abriendo los ojos Te equivocas...no lo disfruto...lo detesto!

eso lo voy a comprobar yo! Muchachito..

Kai volvio a cerrar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza, se estremecía al sentir el cuerpo del dueño de salamureon sobre el suyo , rozándolo...

Abrio los ojos de repente como si hubiera salido de una pesadilla... le vino a la mente la imagen del integrante chino de los Blade breakers de cabellera oscura como el cielo nocturno, y felinos ojos dorados, sus dos soles que hacían que se perdiera en ellos y cada vez lo deseara mas...sin decírselo, su piel morena que quema como el fuego, un fuego en el que quisiera incendiarse...Rei...Rei...

Johny se acerco al rostro de Kai para volver a besarlo y disfrutar de la miel de sus labios...

Johny. suspirando Vas a ser mio...Te deseo tanto...

!Rei! después de esto no podré volver a mirarte a los ojos de la misma manera y mucho menos ... ya no importa,... no importa nada... Kai sentía mucho dolor... una pequeña lagrima se asomaba de sus ojos, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitársela.

Estaba destrozado, no solo había perdido y estaba siendo objeto de las pasiones de Johny, si no que no podría ya ver a Rei de la misma manera. por todas las confusiones que había entre ellos¿cómo pudo pensar que a el también le atraía, además estaba Mariah de por medio ella había llegado antes...con mucho dolor admitió que había perdido sin haber luchado antes...un escalofrío saco a Kai de sus pensamientos.

Johny estaba buscando algo entre sus piernas, Kai temblaba le aterra lo que vendr�, finalmente encuentra lo que estaba buscando...lentamente introduce su mano dentro de Kai...

Kai gimio fuertemente... contra de su voluntad, por mas que quería no podía soportar sentir un gran placer.el que Johny lo tocara de esa manera, esto lo puso mas tenso y furioso...realmente no quería sentir placer por parte de Jonhy, deseaba sentirlo por parte de Rei...pero sabia que ya no estaba a su alcance, o que tal vez nunca lo estuvo...

Johny volvió a besarlo pero esta vez intensamente haciendo que Kai sintiera extrañas pero deliciosas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

Decidido! pensó Kai : esta será la noche en que Johny tomara mi cuerpo, y esta será la ultima noche... en que yo ...deje de pensar en Rei... Kai trago saliva al pensar estas palabras, como seria la ultima noche en que dejaría de añorar al chico chino...imaginaria que era el quien le hacia el amor...

Johny empezó a estimular a Kai con su mano es su interior...y este se retorcía de dolor que sucesivamente se transformo en placer.

Kai cerro los ojos e imagino la faz de Rei, sus ojos dorados y su piel morena recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo... cada centímetro de el. (cuando era Jonhy quien lo hacia) la respiración de Kai empezó a ser mas interrumpida y jadeante.

te gusta..verdad?

Kai hace caso omiso a la pregunta, el sigue con los ojos cerrados sin dejar escapar la imagen de Rei de su mente, mientras sigue gimiendo por las caricias de Johny.

Johny se inclina un poco para acercarse a la cara de Kai y le susurra al oído.

Pues... lo mejor esta por venir sonríe pícaramente

Kai abrió los ojos nervioso reaccionando ante la advertencia de Johny ,puede ver como este retira su mano con brusquedad de su interior y lentamente separa un poco sus piernas colocándose entre ellas.

Kai sentía pánico por todo su cuerpo, lo que vendría seria tormentoso ,dejo de pensar en su querido Rei, y estupefacto miraba lo que Johny estaba haciendo con el.

Johny sin mas, entra con fuerza en el cuerpo de Kai..

Kai trato de reprimir un grito pero no pudo, el dolor era insoportable, las embestidas de Johny eran agresivas y desconsideradas.

Kai gemia y gritaba sin poder tratar de retenerlo, cerro los ojos y mordía sus labios con fuerza, al grado de hacerlos sangrar poco.

no hagas eso...no te tenses ya estabas cooperando ...no te reprimas, si lo estas disfrutándolo házmelo saber se acerco al los labios de Kai limpiando con su boca la sangre que había brotado

Kai en ese momento sintió enormes deseos de golpear a Johny, pero al tratar de hacerlo se lastimo un poco las muñecas por que seguía atado a la cabecera de la cama donde se encontraban.

percatándose de lo que Kai trataba de hacer ya es tarde para arrepentirse...ya eres todo mío y lo estoy disfrutando mucho y tu también lo harás...

Tenia razón ya era tarde...


	6. Honor perdido y una promesa por cumplir

Cap 6 Honor perdido y una promesa por cumplir. 

Johny se introduce con mas fuerza dentro de Kai haciendo que este haga su cabeza para atrás a causa del dolor que le producía, lo estaba despedazando por dentro, Kai no podia reprimir mas sus gemidos y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, a pesar de esto Johny no se detuvo.

Lentamente el dolor fue desvaneciendo y se transformo en placer, y Kai lo manifestó gimiendo mas pausadamente y suavizando su cuerpo dejándolo a la merced de Johny.

La temperatura y la pasión de ambos se fueron haciendo inaguantables y fueron expulsadas de sus cuerpos...

Ya terminado todo, Johny se acomodo a un lado de Kai descansando en su pecho..sintiendo los latidos de su agitado corazón.

Los dos estaban fatigados y bañados en sudor, respirando con dificultad por el cansancio.

Los dos permanecían en silencio...sumergidos en sus pensamientos...

Johny acaricio el rostro de Kai y paso sus dedos por su cabello azulado, este no oponía resistencia como en un principio, no decía nada,...solo tenia la vista clavada en el vació... parecía que estaba en estado de shock.

Lentamente Johny se incorpora un poco y desata las extremidades de Kai de la cabecera de la cama, toma una mano y la entrelaza con la suya , tiernamente le coloca un suave beso...

te amo Kai...le dijo en forma de suspiro

Kai no respondió...no decía nada seguía con la mirada en el vació...

Esa fue la única muestra de sensibilidad que Johny mostró en toda la noche, pero no pudo evitar decirlo, ya había conseguido lo que quería ...pero anhelaba que Kai sintiera lo mismo...

Con cuidado Johny se incorporó para buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo ,Kai seguía acostado en la cama, sin prestar atención a lo que hacia Johny, cuando Johny termino de vestirse se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Kai se inclino sobre su cuerpo sin tocarlo y le dijo al oído

No te preocupes...mañana volverás a mi y será mejor...te lo prometo...lo besa nuevamente

Johny sale por un pasadizo secreto ubicado detrás de un cuadro, el castillo de Robert estaba lleno de ellos y Johny se había tomado la libertad de explorarlos con determinación antes de cumplir sus objetivos, y eran de gran ayuda.

como esta es la habitación donde me duermo, tienes poco tiempo para vestirte y salir antes de que se den cuenta...pero mañana estaremos aquí de nuevo si quieres...se va y cierra la puerta del pasadizo

Kai se había quedado solo...seguía en estado de shock...cuando estuvo seguro de que Johny se había marchado, dejó correr una lagrima de sus ojos...

Nada había salido como lo planeo, no pudo imaginar que era el chico de felinos ojos el que le había dejado su recuerdo dentro de el, Johny había sido muy desconsiderado y no pudo despertar en Kai lo mismo que sentía el por Rei.

Tal vez despertó placer físicamente , pero no interiormente...como pudo creer que imaginaria que era Rei en vez de Johny el que satisfacía sus mas bajas pasiones ¡Fue algo estúpido�¡...se reprimió para si...

Lo único que había despertado Johny era un profundo desprecio y ansias de venganza. le ganaría a Johny en el encuentro de mañana y le daría donde mas le duele... en su "honor" como guerrero.

Pero por otra parte, cumpliría el juramento que se había hecho consigo mismo a pesar de que esa noche seria un doloroso recuerdo para el...se olvidaría del integrante de los Blade breakers de cabellera oscura y 2 soles...se apartaría de su camino, olvidándose de el aunque le costase y se fijaría ahora en su única meta... ser el mejor! El mejor beyluchador del mundo!

Con decisión Kai se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para salir de la habitación para ir entrenar.

Cuando Kai salió de la habitación se percato de que nadie estuviera cerca, por otro lado Rei apareció en otro pasillo viendo a Kai alejarse de la puerta de la habitación.

Lo había buscado sin cansancio por todo el castillo, los demás se habían dispersado para buscarlo y Tayson aseguro que estaba en un refrigerador de la cocina...

!por fin te encuentro pensó Rei mientras corría para cruzarse enfrente de Kai...

Oye Kai donde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todas partes!

Kai levanta un poco la vista y miro fijamente los ojos de Rei, quien lo miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta, los ojos de Rei mostraban cierta preocupación y Kai no pudo evitar el desear estar mas cerca de ellos...Kai bajo de nuevo la vista y siguió su camino con su actitud de siempre, sin responder a Rei, quien solo lo miraba alejarse...

Kai, que demonios te pasa?... que te pasa?...Kai...

Rei se veía preocupado, pero se tranquilizo un poco al suponer que Kai estaba pensando como vencer a Johny y como ya sabia...no le gusta que lo molestasen cuando medita o entrena...

Con esta idea, Rei se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros tratando de que Tayson no muriera por indigestión...

En otra habitación Johny sale de un pasadizo y se sorprende cuando se encuentra con Robert que parecía que lo esperaba pacientemente.

Johny con la indiferencia y sarcasmo que lo distinguen

que?

con que era por eso eh?...

de que hablas?

por eso perseguías a Kai con mucha fuerza en la beybatalla, para intimidarlo y tenerlo a tu merced..

Johny se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse se pregunto que como lo sabia, pero respondió con agresión a la aclaración de Robert..

si y eso que?

eso no fue honorable y dices ser un caballero?

que dices?

Robert.- es verdad que tanto como tu y yo vencemos a nuestros oponentes para desprestigiarlos... pero tu le quitaste a Kai la dignidad de su derrota y te apoderaste de el como si fuera un premio, y eso no es así, la victoria es nuestra única recompensa, no somos nadie para quitarle la dignidad a quienes vencimos y utilizarlo a nuestro favor...solo demostramos que somos mejores...pero tu hoy demostraste mas que eso...

A Johny le callo como balde de agua helada las palabras de Robert, tenia razón, había tomado a Kai de una manera desohonorable, pero...no pudo evitarlo...lo amaba...Johny comprendió su error...pero no lo admitió y se fue enfurecido de donde se encontraba con Robert para dirigirse a su habitación y prepararse para el encuentro...

Pensó que si el le ganaba de nuevo a Kai este voluntariamente se cedería ante el, y así su honor y orgullo quedarían limpios... una razón mas para derrotarlo mañana...

Fin 1era parte 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este fic se desarrollo cuando Tayson pide una revancha con Robert y va a su castillo y Kai es vencido por Johny, caps 38 y 39  este es la continuación original de la serie basado en mi historia.

Como vieron en la serie Kai derrota a Johny por lo tanto basándose en mi fic asi Kai cumplió su venganza y le da una buena lección a Johny y a partir de ahí lo deja en paz.

Recuerdan cuando Robert le dijo a Johny que el no era nadie para hablarle del honor?...bueno me base en eso para mi fic, por que Robert sabia las intenciones Johny desde un principio.

Johny queda bastante enojado ...(no quiere admitirlo pero triste también) de que un grupo de buenos amigos le ganaran, pero aprendió que el honor va mas allá de ganar o perder...(con mucho dolor) acepta que Kai es libre y que es un gran guerrero que luchara por conseguir lo que desee, a partir de esto Johny decide olvidarse de Kai por que ya lo había perdido...antes y después de ganarle. ...(de hecho nunca lo tuvo )


End file.
